


“Sweet Pea doesn’t like the holidays.”

by PeachyRobin



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRobin/pseuds/PeachyRobin
Summary: A few days leading up to the holiday season, which sweet pea “doesn’t like” but loved secretly, because of the few good times.





	“Sweet Pea doesn’t like the holidays.”

Sweet pea and Fangs weren’t winter people. When it’s cold serpents hibernate. So of course the two normally spent their time with each other, alone in their trailer. They didn’t like going outside, because, okay maybe they weren’t thinking, but the motorcycles didn’t do well in the snow, so they bought a truck. But neither did that, sure it was better than their cycles, and was way warmer than them, it still didn’t do too well.   
Sweet pea didn’t really like Christmas too much, but whenever he saw Fangs light up about decorating their small place with decorations, like a small tree with little ornaments with tiny green snakes on them, or getting presents for various people, or the secret serpent, it was just a play on words for a secret santa gift exchange, which some people took part in only because it was a big deal for Fangs. They couldn’t say no to a puppy as cute as Fangs. That was the only part of the holidays that Sweet pea liked. Every year Sweet pea told his boyfriend not to get him anything, but Fangs wouldn’t ever listen and always got him something that Sweet pea ended up loving. Sweet pea would always get Fangs something as well, without doubt. He enjoyed seeing him light up when he received the poorly wrapped gift. Though Sweet pea didn’t like the holiday, he liked this part of the season.  
Occasionally the two would go outside, and play in the snow for a little bit with each other, but then had to remind themselves that they weren’t the little kids that they used to be, and that they were in a trailer park with various other Serpents. Even after that they couldn’t help but smile goofily at each other even if the competitive side of both of them was out five minutes prior. This year, Sweet pea wanted the smaller Serpent to be blown away, it was close to their 6 year anniversary. They had been together since High school and years have passed, and now they were full grown adults. They had been together through the thick and thin and they intended to stay that way for a long time.   
The two were cuddling on the couch, Sweet pea’s arms wrapped around the other’s waist, them spooning while watching various corny hallmark movies per Fang’s request. The only one that Sweet pea admitted to watching was the Charlie Brown one with Snoopy. That’s all he liked about it, but Fangs knew he payed attention to all of them every year. They were waiting for Cheryl and Toni to come over to their place so they could begin their double date. The two girls always brought presents, for the other two and themselves. Fangs always made hot apple cider, hot coco, and various cookies which were badly frosted… Except for the ones that he bought from the store. But, Fangs wasn’t going to admit that out loud though.   
They heard a knock on the door and they smiled a bit, Sweet pea calling a quick, gruff ‘come in’ to the couple outside their door. Fangs and Sweet pea still on the couch was too comfortable to get up from the couch’s comfortable clutches. After the two girls, Cheryl and Toni, came in saying hello, Sweet pea felt his mouth salivating. Every year Cheryl brought raspberry filled something, Sweet pea didn’t know what they were called, but he sure as hell knew that he really liked them. With Fang’s hot drinks the sweets that the girls brought Sweet pea always knew that he would love this day around the holiday season. Cheryl, Toni, Sweet pea, and Fangs would always snuggle up with their date under a few blankets, either on the couch, or on the floor, with a cup of hot cocoa or hot apple cider in their clutches, the treats within reaching distance, eating in silence as another holiday special came on. Though Sweet pea didn’t like the holiday, he liked that day of the season.   
Sweet pea had a whole day planned for Fangs, normally the smaller Serpent would have the Christmas dates planned, but today it was different. It started when Sweet pea woke up early and was making quite a ruckus in the kitchen trying to make a good breakfast for his boyfriend. He wasn’t the best cook, neither of them were, but Fangs was getting better because if Fangs didn’t cook, neither of them would. The loud noises from the other room made the other boy rise from his sleep, him confused by not seeing Sweet pea next to him when he woke up, and hearing loud noises this early in the morning Fangs got out of bed stretching slightly and then rubbing his eyes as he began to walk to where he heard his boyfriend yell a small,   
“Shit-!” Sweet pea grumbled as he took the pan off the stove with eggs on it. Fangs couldn’t help but watch him, standing in the doorway and chuckling to himself. He really wanted to get in there and help him, but he knew Sweet pea would just shoo him out of the kitchen and make him sit down at the couch, or go back to bed, which doing that would allow Sweet pea time to forget that there were things he was cooking on the stove, and then they would burn even more. So Fangs just stood there and watched Sweet pea. Sweet pea eventually figured out everything and began to put everything on a plate for the other, he wanted to make it look perfect, the burnt toast, the almost, but not quite cooked to perfection, bacon, and the eggs which were… Interesting. Fangs still ate all of the food, regardless if it was way too burnt, he liked making his boyfriend feel happy and confident about himself, though Sweet pea knew that it was burnt to a crisp almost. This was just the beginning of the day.  
After a serious cuddle and make out session on their couch the two had laid there for quite a bit just laying there whispering and giggling things to each other like little kindergartners. Sweet pea couldn’t continue on with his day unless if he had wholesome moments with his boyfriend like these. They made his day complete. They had gotten up off of the couch roughly an hour after they had finished whispering things to each other.   
“Go get dressed we’re going on a date,” Sweet pea murmured against Fangs’ neck, kissing at it chastely a few times with a large grin on his face. Fangs couldn’t say no to an offer like that, he loved going on dates with Sweet pea. Fangs felt giddy and then bounced off heading directly to their room to get out of the clothes he slept in and get into more public appropriate clothes. After getting dressed Fangs slipped on his coat over his serpent’s jacket, it was cold outside and Fangs liked layers, then he slipped on his socks and shoes.   
“So where are we going?” He asked raising his eyebrows slightly, he wanted to know what was going on in that boy’s head. Normally Fangs would be able to read Sweet pea like a book, but whenever he did surprises like these he was so hard to read.   
“First pop’s, then we’re going to Sweetwater river to our spot.” Sweet pea said grabbing his hand gently, and then taking him outside. Pop’s diner was close to where the lived, so they walked there. In the winter they normally walked places or took the truck. Fangs blushed a little bit when he grabbed his hand and then laced their fingers together. It felt like when they were younger and he loved it. The snow was falling down gently around them Fangs smiling and then holding their hands closer to their bodies.   
The couple got to Pop’s and sat down at their normal booth, Sweet pea reaching over and then brushing the snow off of Fang’s hair and shoulders, Fangs just giving him his award winning smile. Which obviously made Sweet pea blush and smile back. They ate and occasionally would throw french fries at each other when they would play fight, they were laughing the whole time, and obviously no hard feelings. They finished their food, paid the bill, and then were back on their way to their spot.   
Fangs knew the exact spot that Sweet pea was talking about. When they were a bit younger and alone they would find ways to meet up at this tree. When Sweet pea’s parents were arguing, or when Fangs didn’t want to be at home because of various reasons. They carved their initials on the tree and would always visit there, to find their names. So this wasn’t a abnormal spot for them. When they got there, Fangs went immediately to find their names while Sweet pea held onto the small box which had Fangs’ present.  
“Here they are! S-P and F-F!” Fangs exclaimed happily not turning to wave his boyfriend over so he could see them as well. Sweet pea wasn’t coming over and he was a bit confused at why, he turned around and saw Sweet pea awkwardly on one knee holding a small, closed, black box. Fangs was a bit confused at first, “Pea, what are you doing? The snow is going to get your pants wet-” He pointed out, not processing what at all his boyfriend was doing.   
“I don’t care about my pant leg, quiet for a second you’re killing the mood, I’m trying to be romantic Fogarty.” Sweet pea huffed out with a small pout. “What I was going to say was, Fangs I love you with all of my heart, and I don’t know what I would do without you. When the riot night broke out and you were said to be dead, I lost myself for when I didn’t have you next to me. Ever since we were kids we never spent a long time without each other, and when we started dating that just made it even better. It’s been 6 years since we started dating and way more than that with being friends, not even just friends, best friends. And I just wanted to ask if you would marry me?” Sweet pea’s heart was pounding a mile a minute in his chest him just looking up at Fangs hopefully. Fangs was almost crying, his eyes tearing up a little bit, a big smile on his face. What was Fangs going to say to that? No? I think the fuck not. Fangs couldn’t help but nod his head happily and just tackle him almost with a hug and a kiss. He thought this Christmas was going to be a regular holiday, with Sweet pea not wanting to do anything except sit inside and cuddle.   
“So is that a yes?”  
“Of course it is, you dummy!”


End file.
